<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Eden by feluriana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483595">From Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana'>feluriana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Communication, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Getting Together, Getting to know each other properly, Vampirism, Watford Eighth Year, do you hear me rainbow?, eventually, i guess i'll add more tags as i figure what i'm doing, i hope it doesn't awaken anything in me, in a sexy way, in here they will TALK TO EACH OTHER, it's basically carry on but with samantha having more character development, there will be some...hm mature content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Snow never had a home, but she had magic running through her veins. She couldn't precisely control her power, but she was trying her best. </p><p>She had a best friend, a dreamy girlfriend, and was the Chosen One. </p><p>She also slept inches apart from her mortal enemy, and this could only be an advantage.</p><p>As they say: keep your friends close and...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! </p><p>So, this spent the whole day in my head, and I couldn't help myself. I'm posting it impulsively so I don't abandon the idea. I wrote it too fast... Let me know if there's any mistake! </p><p>The title is a Hozier song. </p><p>According to the internet, Basilia is a greek name that means royal and I thought I worked pretty well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was time to return to Watford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha felt her skin tingling from excitement. Magic, magic, magic. Time to return to magic, a school that was a bloody castle, a dangerous dark forest she had mixed feelings for, mystical creatures, her best friend, her girlfriend, and Basilia. Surely, Basilia would be there as well, and the thought made Samantha leave out an exhalation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering The Mage didn't bother picking her up, she was going back by bus. She reminded herself that it wasn't her place to demand attention from him as he was not her father, and still, she could not help feel a little abandoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was fine, splendid. How could one be sad about anything while leaving an ordinary life to migrate to a world full of wonder? Samantha was privileged and would never complain. She would accept what was being granted to her and be satisfied with it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, she allowed herself a slight moment of honesty and reflected on how tiring it was to struggle to belong somewhere. To be all the time pleading for acceptance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha was an orphan and raised herself while changing from one children's home to another. She never felt at home in any shelter, as they had always been a place for leaving. She could never settle herself when something in her head kept saying she could abruptly move out at any instant soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, she thought like this because she craved a family. The caretakers were always saying she was sweet and smart. Why wouldn't she be adopted, then? And so, she lived with the confidence that it was only a short stay. Her life would yet be going to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha studied the hardest she could and kept all her best school works inside the drawer that belonged temporally to her. One day, she would show the assignments to her new parents, and they would be delighted with her dedication. Of course, she would hide the math testes as she wasn't very good with numbers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, after years of longing, Samantha looked in the mirror and saw an old version of herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too old.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was only eight years old, and no small child should feel this way at such a young age. Samantha realized she was the only one who could look out for herself and that no one was coming to get her. She was alone. For the first time, the word "</span>
  <em>
    <span>orphan</span>
  </em>
  <span>" hit her like a slap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped putting any effort into school as she couldn't see a point. She had no one to disappoint or to please. She heard other kids call her stupid and didn't care. No one was coming to save her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then someone did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An event unexplainable by the laws of physics happened when she was 11, and a man came to see her and reveal the fact that she was a magician. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a child who grew up reading fantasy tales about magic and possibility, the revelation made her heart expand inside her chest so much Samantha felt afraid of dying. She knew that it had to be something else for her in this world! Someone to say it was all a dreadful mistake, that she shouldn't be in an orphanage! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so pleased to move from this place and to leave school until the Mage explained she wouldn't be living at Watford, taking into account it was only a regular institution, not a boarding school. She would live there for a few months and then get back to the non-magical world and her non-magical life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except that now her life was no longer non-magical: even when she had to get back, she would still have something to long for returning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha felt sad for the other kids without parents. She had something more now, while they still had only this place that shouted abandonment in their ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not her; she had Watford and magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And still, she admitted only to herself that sometimes the rejection in the world of mages could be an overwhelming reminder that she was an outsider and also screamed abandonment in her ears. The Mage kept repeating she was the Chosen One, and because of that, her trajectory wouldn't be like everyone else's. It was unusual that she was a magical being with normal parents as no mage would give a child away. However, being the Chosen One meant to be different, as The Mage would recall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, it was lonesome not to belong. Not entirely. Samantha wanted to fit in without the </span>
  <em>
    <span>however's</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't help her circumstances the fact that she didn't seem to be any good at dominating her power. Basilia loved very ardently to remind Samantha how she was the worst chosen one to ever be chosen. In retaliation, Samantha would squeeze Basilia's precious shampoo in the shower and let it go to waste. She enjoyed the smell, as well, so it was a victory in many ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha shook her head as if doing so she could stop feeling this way. Instead, she made a list of things she loved and yearned to return: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She entitled her list as "things I miss most about Watford" and kept adding things until she fell asleep on the bus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider this as a prologue and let me know what you think about it! </p><p>See you next week...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>